


Galaxies in Your Hair (And In Your Eyes)

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Galaxy Hair, M/M, Nerd JB, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: Mark dyes his hair galaxy and space nerd Jaebum can't look away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff for my poor soul.  
> I have exams and apparently this is how I de-stress.

Mark opens the front door quietly, hoping no one was home. He walked past the kitchen, making a conscious effort to be as quiet as possible.

However, Lady Luck was clearly not on his side if his mother’s shriek of “Yi En, what have you done to your hair?” was any indication.

5 minutes later, Mark was seated at the dinner table while his family peered at him as though he was an exhibit at a zoo.

He ran his fingers through his hair for the 100th time. He parents were still frozen in shock. He had expected this reaction; after all even the most laid-back parents in the world would still have some questions when their 16 year old son dyes his hair like the galaxy with no prior notice.

“So what exactly is this?” his dad starts, still warily eyeing Mark’s hair as though it would come alive at any second.

Mark shrugged “It’s a form of self-expression.” He said simply, not bothering to elaborate.

Both his parents eyed one another, silently communicating. Mark could understand their confusion. He was the kind of kid who liked to blend into the background, be invisible but suddenly dyeing his hair galaxy was most certainly going against that stereotype.

“Mark, are you feeling like you’re not being heard?” his mother asked, concernedly expecting Mark to suddenly confess his deep dark emotions.

Mark shrugged “It’s a form of self-expression.” He repeated. “You’re always telling me I have to express myself.” He pointed out, ignoring his mother’s disappointed look at the lack of drama.

Raymond Tuan shrugged “I suppose we are. Well then, you can go to your room now.” He said, garnering a scandalized expression from Mark’s mother.

“Okay yeah.”Mark said hurriedly scurrying upstairs before his mother could protest.

He paused at the mirror at the stairwell, examining his new look.

 _‘This feels right’_ he told himself giving his hair another experimental tug, as if he still couldn’t believe his previously dark locks were now aqua, and purple. He half-expected the color to suddenly disappear. He gave his hair one final tug and a self-satisfied smile before going up.

******

The next day at school, Mark’ new hairstyle was met with a variety of expressions, the predominant one being shock.

“So why did you do it?” Bambam asked, as he sat down opposite Mark at the lunch table. He leaned forward, anticipating Mark’s answer.

“It’s a form of self-expression.” Mark said with a shrug. He felt like a stuck record player or a parrot by now. He momentarily considered getting a board with the words on it but dismissed it instantly, that was more of a Jackson-thing or maybe a Bambam-thing, definitely not a Mark-thing. But then again dyeing his hair wasn’t really a Mark-thing either.

Bambam deflated, “Come on, hyung, why won’t you tell me the real reason?” he complained. “Was it a dare?” he asked, his eye lighting up.

“No” Mark replied simply.

Before Bambam could come up with anymore theories, they were interrupted by Jackson sitting down next to Mark.

“What’s up? What are you guys talking about?” he asked, casually swinging his arm around Mark’s shoulders.

“The real reason why Mark-hyung got his hair dyed?” Bambam said, giving Mark a dirty look that the elder promptly chose to ignore.

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Isn’t the answer obvious?”, he said looking pointedly across the cafeteria.

Mark and Bambam followed his gaze to land on Im Jaebum. The Korean was absent-mindedly picking at some kimchi. Even at the distance it was clear that his attention was solely focused on the book in his hand. Mark couldn’t make out the title but from the cover it was pretty obvious it was book on space. Even without the cover, Mark would have been able to guessthe contents of Jaebum’s choice of reading material.

The two had shared a physics class the previous semester. Mark had noticed him instantly, well everyone probably had. He was quite the looker with dark hair pushed up revealing his forehead, leather jacket, piercings and a jawline that could probably cut cheese. Despite his initially intimidating appearance, the younger’s love for space and the way his eyes lit up when he had tried explaining to Mark the birth and death of stars, made him very endearing and frankly quite adorable. In Jackson’s words, Mark was obsessed with the guy. (Mark preferred to think of it as a mild infatuation; keyword: mild.)

“Ah of course.” Bambam said. “No wait, I don’t get it.” He said, looking at Jackson in confusion.

Jackson sighed “Ah, my dongsaeng, you still have a lot to learn. You see it’s simple. Jaebum is interested in space, Mark dyes his hair to look like space so that Jaebum will be interested in his hair, and ultimately in him. It’s elementary my dear Bambam.” Jackson declared triumphantly.

“That’s not the reason-“ Mark began, but his protests were drowned out by the sound of Jackson and Bamabam’s unified cackling.

He rested his head on the table. With friends like these, who needed enemies?

******

Jaebum watched the sky as he walked back from the library. As always his mind was filled with images of nebulas and galaxies. His mind went to the image of Mark. Immediately he shook his head, trying to get the image out, The two had shared sat next to each other last semester and Jaebum had developed quite the crush on the elder but he had never gotten the nerve to ask out the elder, or even as him for his number, and after the semester he hadn’t seen Mark on campus (the disadvantages of going to one of the biggest high schools in South Korea.)

Suddenly he spotted a familiar waifish figure walking his way. Jaebum did a double take as he saw the glory atop Mark’s head. With his stunning good looks, it was already hard not to stare at Mark, throw in galaxy hair and Jaebum was doomed.

 _“Don’t stare.”_ Jaebum repeated to himself repeatedly but despite his efforts, his eyes couldn’t move; it was like they were frozen to Mark’s head, occasionally drifting to Mark’s eyes and lips. With his eyes pre-occupied, it was no surprise that Jaebum didn’t see the giant metal pole in his path.

Mark could feel Jaebum’s stare piercing him. He knew that if he turned his head Jaebum’s stare would probably make him self-combust.

 _“Don’t look, don’t look”_ Mark told himself.

**THWACK!**

Mark’s resolve not to look was immediately broken by the loud sound, the kind that was caused by a skull hitting a metal pole (being friends with Jackson kinda made him acquainted with that sound.)

He turned around, his eyes instantly widening in concern and rushed to the fallen boy.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked, cradling Jaebum’s head, not even noticing how intimate the gesture was.

Jaebum blushed at the feeling of Mark stroking his hair “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Are you sure, you look really flushed.” Mark asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jaebum said again. “It’s just your hair…it’s really well done. Where did you get it done?” Jaebum asked, pretending that Mark’s hair was more intriguing than the man himself.

“Maybe, I can tell you over a cup of coffee?” Mark suggested, his internal voice screaming at him.

Jaebum looked just as shocked as Mark felt.

“Yeah.” He said with a shy smile. “Yeah I’d really like that.”

******

One week later, Jaebum had become a permanent addition to the lunch table.

“So Jaebum-hyung.” Bambam said smirking, half leaning over the table. “Do you know the real reason Mark-hyung got his hair dyed.”

Mark sighed “I’ve told you for the 100th time Bambam, it’s a form of self-expression.” Mark said calmly.

Suddenly he felt his heart skip a beat as a familiar calloused hand took his and squeezed it gently. Mark turned from Bambam to look at Jaebum, who was smiling at him in a way that made Mark’s cheeks flush pink.

And if by chance his hair helped attract cute nerdy boys, he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^


End file.
